In Love with a Phantom
by RoseKurama 4ever
Summary: Tsukiko is a young, pyrus brawler who gets kidnapped by Spectra. What happens when they get to know each other?
1. In Love with a Phantom Chapter 1

_**Tsukiko McLean was 18 years old and her cousins, Mina and Chris, were cohosts of a show called Total Drama Island. Tsukiko didn't want fame or attention so she didn't host the show with them. Well, she actually wanted fame and attention for her skills as a battle brawler. Her and her bakugan partner, Pyrus Leonidas, were an amazing team. When her team defeated Naga, Leonidas went home but a new evil has arisen and Leonidas and Tsukiko will team up once again. The new evil is Prince Hydron and his band called the Vexos. They're trying to make the Bakugan into trophies and science experiments and weapons. Tsukiko joined the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance on New Vestroia, which included Mira, Ace, Baron, Dan, Shun and Marucho. She enjoyed her time with them very much. Little did she know that one of the Vexos wanted her.**_

_**Dan: So, how are your cousins, Tsukiko?**_

_**Tsukiko: They're doing well, but when you say cousins, you only mean my cousin, Mina, don't you, Dan? *smirks***_

_**Dan: *blushes* No! *takes a big gulp of food and chokes***_

_**Shun: Dan!**_

_**Tsukiko: *giggle***_

_**Ace: So, Tsukiko, are your brawler skills all you have?**_

_**Marucho: Are you kidding? She's a famous singer back on Earth! She's also a famous painter!**_

_**Tsukiko: *blushes***_

_**Baron: Wow! That's awesome!**_

_**Tsukiko: It isn't that big a deal.**_

_**Shun: You're just shy.**_

_**Tsukiko: Yeah, I guess I am.**_

_**Mira: You should sing something for us.**_

_**Tsukiko: I-**_

_**Dan: Come on, Tsukiko.**_

_**Tsukiko: Oh, fine. *goes inside then comes back out with her guitar* *sits down and starts playing* *singing* Don't like waiting**_

_**Don't like waiting**_

_**Lets go right now!**_

_**Gotta' hit the ground**_

_**Dancing before the music**_

_**Slows down**_

_**What I'm sayin'**_

_**What I'm sayin'**_

_**If there's something to fix**_

_**take it to another level,**_

_**This is the remix**_

_**Everybody, everybody**_

_**Get out on the floor**_

_**It can get a little crazy**_

_**When the kick hits the floor**_

_**Make a scene**_

_**Make a scene**_

_**Nobody can ignore**_

_**Don't knock it, til you rock it**_

_**We can't take it no more!**_

_**Bring the lights up!**_

_**Bust the doors down!**_

_**Dust yourself off,**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**DJ set it off!**_

_**Take it up a notch**_

_**All together now!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Break it down**_

_**Break it down**_

_**I've got something to say**_

_**When you're dancin' whit me,**_

_**It's like we go MIA**_

_**Make a scene**_

_**Make a scene**_

_**Nobody can ignore**_

_**Don't knock it, til you rock it**_

_**We can't take it no more!**_

_**Bring the lights up!**_

_**Bust the doors down!**_

_**Dust yourself off,**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**DJ set it off!**_

_**Take it up a notch**_

_**All together now!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,**_

_**You gotta change it up!**_

_**And if the days not right?**_

_**Just brush it off tonight!**_

_**Put on the attitude!**_

_**Your in my pocket mood**_

_**And when you've had enough,**_

_**Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!**_

_**Bring the lights up!**_

_**Bust the doors down!**_

_**Dust yourself off,**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**DJ set it off!**_

_**Take it up a notch**_

_**All together now!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Bring the lights up!**_

_**Bust the doors down!**_

_**Dust yourself off,**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**DJ set it off!**_

_**Take it up a notch**_

_**All together now!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Bring the lights up!**_

_**Bust the doors down!**_

_**Dust yourself off,**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**DJ set it off!**_

_**Take it up a notch**_

_**All together now!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Shake it up!**_

_**Everyone clapped.**_

_**Ace: Wow, you're really good.**_

_**Tsukiko: *blushes* Thanks.**_

_**Suddenly, a Bakugan attacked them.**_

_**Mina: It's Spectra and Gus!**_

_**Tsukiko: *hiss***_

_**Spectra: You missed, Helios!**_

_**Helios: It won't happen again! Just get what you wanted!**_

_**Spectra: Gladly!**_

_**Vulcan and Helios continued attacking. The Brawlers summoned their Bakugan, except Tsukiko.**_

_**Tsukiko: Let's go, Leo!**_

_**Leonidas: Right!**_

_**Tsukiko: Bakugan-**_

_**Before Tsukiko could toss Leonidas, she was knocked out and grabbed by Spectra.**_

_**Spectra: I have what I wanted! Let's go!**_

_**Gus: Yes, Master Spectra!**_

_**They left with Tsukiko.**_

_**Shun: Tsukiko!**_

_***LATER***_

_**Tsukiko: *wakes up* Huh? Where am I?**_

_**Spectra: My room.**_

_**Tsukiko: *sits up* *gasps* Spectra. Why the hell am I here! What do you want with me!**_

_**Spectra: That, my dear, is a secret, for now. I'll tell you when I'm ready.**_

_**Tsukiko: And until then?**_

_**Spectra: Until then, welcome to the Vexos.**_

_**Tsukiko: *hiss***_

_**Spectra: Hissing won't help anything.**_

_**Tsukiko: *gets up and goes to the door***_

_**Spectra: Where are you going?**_

_**Tsukiko: TO GET SOMETHING TO FUCKING EAT! I'M STARVING! *leaves the room and goes to the kitchen***_

_**Shadow: Well, lookee here. Spectra found us a new pet.**_

_**I forgot to mention that Tsukiko is a neko.**_

_**Shadow: *tries to pet Tsukiko's head***_

_**Tsukiko: TOUCH ME AND YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR FUCKING HAND, ASSHOLE!**_

_**Shadow: *hides behind Mylene***_

_**Mylene: :3 I like her.**_

_**Hydron: Hmm, spunky.**_

_**Tsukiko: *to Hydron* STOP STARING AT MY ASS BEFORE I CLAW YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!**_

_**Hydron: You dare speak to ME like that!**_

_**Tsukiko: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!**_

_**Hydron: *scared now* ...nothing...**_

_**Tsukiko: That's what I thought! *turns to Gus* What the fuck are you staring at!**_

_**Gus: Okay, Miss Potty Mouth, you need to calm down. We're not so bad once you get to know us. Except for maybe Shadow.**_

_**Shadow: Hey!**_

_**Tsukiko: You don't fucking get it! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!**_

_**Gus: Okay, I'm taking you to your room. Maybe a few hours in there will cool you off. *reaches for her hand***_

_**Tsukiko: Don't touch me!**_

_**Gus took her to her room and she walked in.**_

_**Gus: You'll be sharing a room with Mylene. I'll bring you some food. *leaves***_

_**Tsukiko: *sits on her bed* Am I going to be allowed to see my family? We were supposed to go back to Earth soon. It's almost Chris' birthday. I spent a month working on the shirt I made him.**_

_**Leonidas: Don't worry, sweetie. You'll see them again soon.**_

_**Tsukiko: *curls up into a ball on her bed and starts crying***_

_**Spectra was walking out of his room and heard her crying. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.**_

_**Tsukiko: Chris, I'm so sorry. If I don't get out of here, I won't be able to see you. I miss you so much.**_

_**Spectra was curious. Who was this Chris to Tsukiko? He would find out, one way or another.**_

_***1 MONTH LATER***_

_**Tsukiko: *in head* Gus was right. Once I got to know everyone, they weren't so bad, except Shadow. He still freaks me out.**_

_**Spectra: *walks in* Good morning, Tsukiko.**_

_**Tsukiko: *blush* G-good morning, S-Spectra. H-how did you sleep?**_

_**Spectra: Well, and you?**_

_**Tsukiko: I slept great.**_

_**Yes, she fell in love with Spectra. Who wouldn't?**_

_**Spectra: By the way, I've been meaning to ask you: who's Chris?**_

_**Tsukiko: Oh, Chris is my cousin. It's his birthday tomorrow and I have a gift for him, but being here, I can't go and help celebrate.**_

_**Spectra: I could take you to Earth.**_

_**Tsukiko: You'd do that for me?**_

_**Spectra: Of course. He's your cousin, isn't he? I wouldn't dare to keep you from your family.**_

_**Tsukiko: *hugs him* Thanks so much, Spectra!**_

_**Spectra: *hugs back* No problem.**_

_**Shadow: *walks in* Geez. Get a room!**_

_**Tsukiko and Spectra pushed away from each other and looked away. Tsukiko blushed.**_

_**Spectra: Tsukiko, I'll meet you on the Vestal Destroyer.**_

_**Tsukiko: Okay.**_

_***NEXT DAY***_

_**Tsukiko: *knocks on Chris' door***_

_**Chris: *answers it* Tsukiko!**_

_**Tsukiko: Hi, Chris. Happy Birthday.**_

_**Chris: Thanks. *sees Spectra* Who's he?**_

_**Tsukiko: Oh, this is Spectra. He's a friend of mine.**_

_**Chris: I see. Nice to meet you, Spectra.**_

_**Spectra: Likewise.**_

_**Chris: Would you guys like to come in?**_

_**Spectra: That would be wonderful.**_

_**They went in and the first thing, or rather person, they saw was...**_

_**Tsukiko: Dan!**_

_**Dan: Spectra!**_

_**Tsukiko: *gulps***_

_**Spectra: *notices the worried look in Tsukiko's eyes* *sigh* Look, Dan. I'm only here because Tsukiko wanted to be here. So, do you think we could call a temporary truce just for today?**_

_**Mina: Dan...**_

_**Dan: Well, alright, but if you try anything funny, I'm taking you down.**_

_**Tsukiko: *in head* He's willing to call a truce with Dan for me? Could he-? No, that's silly.**_

_**Alice: Come on, everyone. Enough fighting. Let's party.**_

_**Tsukiko and Mina: Yeah!**_

_**So, the party went on. Mina accidentally hit Dan in the kiwis when trying to break open the pinata and it was Tsukiko who busted it open and spilled the candy, Alice won pin-the-tail on the donkey, and Mina won the karaoke challenge. When it came time for cake, the three girls pushed the smaller cake into Chris' face and then they all shared the big cake.**_

_**Mina: *swallows* You know, I think Grandfather's going crazy with the camera.**_

_**Alice: He's enjoying himself.**_

_**Dan: Wow, Spectra, I'm impressed. Who knew you could be this fun?**_

_**Spectra: I'm full of surprises.**_

_**: Tsukiko, Spectra.**_

_**They turned to him and he had the camera pointed at them.**_

_**Spectra: Uh, I'm not one for photos.**_

_**Tsukiko: Oh, don't be such a baby.**_

_**She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist after taking off his mask and smiled at the camera. Spectra just smiled and kissed her head and it was that moment that took the picture.**_

_**: Wonderful. I'll make about three copies, one for a scrapbook, and one for each of you.**_

_**Tsukiko: Thank you, Grandfather.**_

_**Spectra: Now, Tsukiko, can I have my mask back?**_

_**Tsukiko: *pulls away from him and runs off* You'll have to catch me first!**_

_**Spectra: *runs after her* Get back here!**_

_**Tsukiko: *laughs***_

_**All: *watching them* They're in love.**_

_***WITH TSUKIKO AND SPECTRA***_

_**Tsukiko: Can't catch me!**_

_**Spectra: Oh yeah? *speeds up and catches her by the waist from the back* Gotcha. NOW can I have my mask back?**_

_**Tsukiko: Maybe.**_

_**Spectra: Now, how is that fair?**_

_**Tsukiko: It isn't.**_

_**Spectra: You're a playful kitten, aren't you?**_

_**Tsukiko: X3 Yep.**_

_**They laughed together.**_

_**Tsukiko: *kisses his cheek***_

_**Spectra: ! Tsukiko?**_

_**Tsukiko: *puts his mask back on his face* Thank you for bringing me here today. I had so much fun.**_

_**Spectra: *smiles* So did I.**_

_***BACK ON NEW VESTROIA ON THE VEXOS' SHIP***_

_***1 WEEK LATER***_

_**Gus: So, how was your cousin's party?**_

_**Tsukiko: It was fun. Spectra was actually able to enjoy himself, even though Dan was there, but they called a temporary truce just so that I wouldn't be mad.**_

_**Gus: Why you?**_

_**Tsukiko: I don't know. Spectra was the one who called it.**_

_**Gus: That's so strange.**_

_**Mylene: It's so obvious. Spectra is in love with Tsukiko.**_

_**Tsukiko: *blushes* What! That's crazy, Mylene! He's not in love with me.**_

_**Mylene: Mm-hm.**_

_**Tsukiko: Oh, I just remembered. My grandfather printed the pictures he took at the party. *pulls out the pics* This is when my cousin, Mina, accidently hit Dan in the kiwis when she was trying to break open the pinata.**_

_**Vexos: *laugh***_

_**Tsukiko: *moves to the next pic* Oh, this is when Mina, our cousin, Alice and I smushed a cake in Chris' face.**_

_**The Vexos laughed harder and Mina switched the pic and then went to the next one.**_

_**Hydron: Hold on. What was the last one?**_

_**Tsukiko: ^/^ The one where Mina, Alice and I smushed cake in Chris' face?**_

_**Volt: The one after that.**_

_**Tsukiko: This one.**_

_**Shadow: Liar. *grabs the pics and flips back to the other one* *smirks* Oh, I see.**_

_**Tsukiko: Shadow, give them back!**_

_**Lync: Show us, Shadow.**_

_**Shadow showed them the pic of Tsukiko and Spectra together.**_

_**Tsukiko: -/-**_

_**Mylene: See! It's proof!**_

_**Tsukiko: TT^TT You guys are mean.**_

_**Spectra: *walks in* What's going on?**_

_**Shadow: *shows him the pic* What's going on here?**_

_**Spectra: *looks at the pic* It's a picture of me and Tsukiko. So?**_

_**Volt: So, are you two a couple now?**_

_**Tsukiko: Um...**_

_**Spectra: What if we are? What are all of you going to do about it?**_

_**Tsukiko: *blush* Spectra...**_

_**Spectra: *grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room* Come on, Tsukiko.**_

_**Tsukiko: Good night, everyone.**_

_**They walked down the hall and passed Tsukiko's room.**_

_**Tsukiko: Spectra, my room's back there.**_

_**Spectra: I know.**_

_**He pulled her into his room and pulled her into his arms.**_

_**Tsukiko: Spectra?**_

_**Spectra: Tsukiko, please don't be angry with me. *kisses her***_

_**Tsukiko: *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back***_

_**Spectra: *breaks kiss* I love you, Tsukiko.**_

_**Tsukiko: You...do?**_

_**Spectra: Yes.**_

_**Tsukiko: I love you too. *kisses him again***_

_**Spectra: *kisses back and slips his tongue into her mouth***_

_**Tsukiko: *moans***_

_**He picked her up and laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her.**_

_**Tsukiko: *breaks kiss* Wait.**_

_**Spectra: ?**_

_**Tsukiko: *removes his mask and sets it on the bedside table* There. ^^ Much better.**_

_**Spectra: *smiles and kisses her neck as he unzips her shirt and takes it off***_

_**Tsukiko: *moans* *removes his coat and shirt***_

_**Spectra: *removes his gloves and then removes her pants***_

_**Tsukiko: Spectra, wait.**_

_**Spectra: What is it? Don't you want this?**_

_**Tsukiko: I do, it's just...**_

_**Spectra: What is it?**_

_**Tsukiko: ...this is my first time.**_

_**Spectra: *chuckles* It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. *caresses her cheek* I'll be gentle with you.**_

_**Tsukiko: ^^ I love you.**_

_**Spectra: I love you too. *kisses her***_

_**Tsukiko: *kisses back as she removes his pants and boxers***_

_**Spectra: *removes her panties* *breaks kiss* *sucks on her right nipple and massages the other breast***_

_**Tsukiko: *moan***_

_**Spectra: *sucks on her left nipple and moves his right hand to her womanhood and sticks a finger in***_

_**Tsukiko: *gasps in surprise, pain and pleasure***_

_**Spectra: It's okay. *adds another finger and moves them in and out of her gently as he kisses her neck***_

_**Tsukiko: *moans loudly and cums on his fingers***_

_**Spectra: *removes his fingers and licks them clean* You taste so sweet, Tsukiko, but I need more than just a small taste.**_

_**He kissed down her body until he got to her womanhood and stuck his tongue into her clit.**_

_**Tsukiko: Oh, God. Spectra.**_

_**He continued to flick his tongue around.**_

_**Tsukiko: *pants* Oh, god. Oh! Spectra!**_

_**She came in his mouth and he licked every last bit of her juices up then went back to her lips and captured them in a heated kiss.**_

_**Spectra: *breaks kiss* Are you ready?**_

_**Tsukiko: Yes.**_

_**Spectra: There will be a bit of pain but it'll go away.**_

_**Tsukiko: Spectra, just fuck me already.**_

_**Spectra: *smirks* As you wish. *kisses her as he gently pushes into her***_

_**Tsukiko: *starts crying a bit***_

_**Spectra: *breaks kiss* Shh. It's okay. It'll get better. *pushes until he's alway in then waits a little while***_

_**Tsukiko: M-move.**_

_**Spectra nodded and started gently rocking his hips so that he wouldn't hurt her.**_

_**Tsukiko: *moans* Faster.**_

_**Spectra nodded and picked up the pace.**_

_**Tsukiko: Oh, Spectra. Oh, god! Harder! Faster!**_

_**Spectra: *pumps harder and faster***_

_**Spectra kept answering Tsukiko's calls for him to go harder, faster, and deeper until he hit this one spot that seemed to triple her pleasure.**_

_**Tsukiko: SPECTRA! *pants* OH, GOD! THERE! HIT THERE AGAIN!**_

_**Spectra continued to hit her g-spot and her moans got louder each time. She felt a powerful feeling knot up in her stomach.**_

_**Tsukiko: Oh, Spectra, I-I'm cumming!**_

_**Spectra: Me too!**_

_**Spectra pumped a bit more and they both reached their peaks together as Spectra's hot seed shot into Tsukiko's body.**_

_**Tsukiko: SPECTRA!**_

_**Spectra: TSUKIKO!**_

_**He pulled out of her and laid next to her and they were both exhausted.**_

_**Tsukiko: *panting* Spectra.**_

_**Spectra: *panting* Yes?**_

_**Tsukiko: Can I...mark you as my mate?**_

_**Spectra: What?**_

_**Tsukiko: *breathing normal* It's something nekos like me do. When we find someone to take our virginity, we mark them as our mate for life. We can't have sex with anyone else or else our bodies would feel like they were being burned from the inside out.**_

_**Spectra: I see.**_

_**Tsukiko: ^/^ So, may I?**_

_**Spectra: ^^ Of course.**_

_**Tsukiko: ^^ *turns over and bites his sweet spot***_

_**Spectra: *moans***_

_**Tsukiko: *removes her teeth from his neck and licks up the blood* *examines the crescent moon-shaped mark and smiles* Simple as that. *tilts her head to the side, giving him access to her sweet spot* If you wish, you could mark me as well.**_

_**Spectra: *smirks and turns over* *kisses her sweet spot***_

_**Tsukiko: *moans***_

_**Spectra: *whispers seductively in her ear* I'll wait until next time. I want to see if biting your sweet spot and marking you are connected to your sweet orgasms.**_

_**Tsukiko: -/-**_

_**Spectra: *lays back down and pulls her to him so that her head is laying on his chest* Good night, my sweet little kitten.**_

_**Tsukiko: *smiles* *snuggles against his chest* Good night, my love.**_

_**Spectra pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep together.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**PLEASE DON'T REPORT THE LEMON! I worked hard on this chapter! I thought it was really good too! Anyway, stay tuned to see what's in store for Spectra and Tsukiko. **_


	2. In Love with a Phantom Chapter 2

_**It's been about a month since Spectra and Tsukiko confessed their feelings for each other and now...**_

_**Mylene: PREGNANT!**_

_**...they're expecting a child.**_

_**Tsukiko: ^^ Yes. I really love Spectra. I'm so happy.**_

_**Mylene: *sigh* Okay. I need a little time to soak this in.**_

_**Shadow: So, our leader knocked you up, huh? Not bad.**_

_**Tsukiko: Don't be a perv. He isn't one of those people who sees me as a piece of ass to score. He really cares about me. If he didn't, he wouldn't have taken me to my cousin's birthday party last month.**_

_**Volt: She has a point.**_

_**Gus: I just can't see my master as a father. TT^TT I feel like I'm being left behind.**_

_**Tsukiko: *laughs* You're so silly, Gus! Spectra and I won't leave you behind. You're our friend. If we leave the Vexos, we'll still keep in touch with you.**_

_**Gus: *hugs her* You're a sweet girl. If I was in charge of choosing someone for Master Spectra, it would be you.**_

_**Tsukiko: Aw. Thanks, Gus.**_

_**Spectra: *walks in* Okay, Gus. I know she's your best friend and everything but why is she hugging you when she should be hugging me?**_

_**Gus: *lets go of her* Yes, of course, Master. ^^**_

_**Tsukiko: ^^ It's about time you woke up. Did you sleep well?**_

_**Spectra: *hugs her from behind* Only cause I was dreaming of you.**_

_**Tsukiko: ^/^ You're so sweet.**_

_**Shadow: I think I'm going to hurl.**_

_**Mylene: Shh!**_

_**Tsukiko: *giggles***_

_**Spectra: *laughs* I love you.**_

_**Tsukiko: I love you too.**_

_**Spectra: By the way, *reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pregnancy test* care to explain this?**_

_**Tsukiko: ^^ Are you happy?**_

_**Spectra: More than you know. *kisses her***_

_**Tsukiko: *kisses back***_

_**Mylene: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.**_

_**Gus: ^^**_

_**Guys: Yuck. XP**_

_***1 WEEK LATER***_

_**Spectra: I've looked everywhere for her. Where could she be?**_

_**Dan: Spectra!**_

_**Spectra: Dan.**_

_**Dan: What are you doing here?**_

_**Spectra: Same as you. To destroy Zenoheld's weapon. *in head* And possibly find my pregnant girlfriend.**_

_**Dan: We should team up.**_

_**Spectra: Hmph, fine, but it's only temporary.**_

_**They walked until they found the final battle arena.**_

_**Zenoheld: Well, well. If it isn't Dan Kuso, Mira Clay and Spectra Phantom. Tell me, Spectra, how's your dear Tsukiko feeling?**_

_**Spectra: Bastard! What have you done to her!**_

_**Zenoheld pointed to his left. Dan, Mira, and Spectra looked over that way and saw Shadow holding Tsukiko with her hands behind her back.**_

_**Spectra: Tsukiko!**_

_**Tsukiko: I swear, Shadow, you better let me go or I'll-**_

_**Shadow: You'll what! You're at my mercy and you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your darling unborn child.**_

_**Tsukiko: *gasps* You wouldn't.**_

_**Shadow: *activates his gauntlet laser and points it at her stomach* I would and I will if you don't behave.**_

_**Tsukiko: *stops struggling* *looks down sadly***_

_**Shadow: Good girl.**_

_**Spectra: Damn you, Zenoheld! She has nothing to do with this! Release her and fight me!**_

_**Zenoheld: Release her? Sounds good, doesn't it, Shadow!**_

_**Shadow: *sinister chuckle* Yes, sire. *pushes Tsukiko off the edge of the balcony***_

_**Tsukiko: SPECTRA! *faints***_

_**Spectra: TSUKIKO! *runs and catches her***_

_**Dan: *runs over* Is she okay?**_

_**Spectra: *nods* Just fainted.**_

_**Zenoheld & Shadow: *chuckle***_

_**Spectra: *growls***_

_**Shun: *comes up with the others* *walks over* Spectra, I'll take her so you can battle.**_

_**Spectra: *hands Tsukiko to Shun***_

_**Spectra, Dan, Mira & Hydron: GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE! BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!**_

_***LATER***_

_**Dan: We destroyed the BT System! Way to go, Drago!**_

_**Drago: Thanks, Dan.**_

_**Spectra: *sitting with Tsukiko still passed out in his arms* We did it, my love. We're safe...for now.**_

_**Mira: *walks over* How is she?**_

_**Spectra: Sleeping.**_

_**Mira: You should join us, Keith. Zenoheld and the others will be back and we could use you on our team.**_

_**Spectra: Hn. *picks Tsukiko up bridal style and walks over to the Brawlers***_

_**Dan: Spectra?**_

_**Spectra: *hands Tsukiko to Ace* You guys better protect her or I'll destroy every one of you.**_

_**Mina: XP**_

_**Maria: Spectra, you really love my sister, don't you?**_

_**Spectra: I do.**_

_**Mariko: Then, why would you leave her with us! If you love her, keep her by your side!**_

_**Spectra: The path I'm on is filled with darkness and I don't want her to be a part of that. It's better for her to be with the Brawlers. *walks to his ship***_

_**Tsukiko: *slowly wakes up* Spectra? *sees him walking away* *gasps* *gets out of Ace's hold and runs after him* Spectra, wait!**_

_**Spectra: *whispers* I'm sorry, Tsukiko. *teleports to the Vestal Destroyer and leaves***_

_**Tsukiko: *gasps* Spectra. *starts crying and falls to her knees* SPECTRA!**_

_**Maria, Mariko & Mina: *hug her***_

_***2 WEEKS LATER-MARUCHO'S HOUSE***_

_**Ace: *knocks on Tsukiko's door* Hey, you okay?**_

_**Tsukiko: No. I feel like there's a hole where my heart should be. How could he leave me behind like that? *crying* I thought he loved me.**_

_**Ace: He does love you.**_

_**Tsukiko: If he loves me so much, he wouldn't leave his pregnant girlfriend with his enemies! *storms out of the room then the house* *walking around in the garden* *sees the roses* Spectra...**_

_***FLASHBACK TO 4 WEEKS AGO***_

_**Tsukiko: One of the things I love about living on Earth is the roses. Roses are my favorite flowers.**_

_**Spectra: *wearing a plain white t-shirt, black jeans and no mask* Really?**_

_**Tsukiko: Yeah. My grandfather always sends me roses on my birthday because they were mother's favorite flowers too. So, he thought I would like them too.**_

_**Spectra: I see. *sees something in a shop* Wait here. *goes into the shop***_

_**Tsukiko: Spectra? *waits***_

_**Spectra: *comes back out* I'm back.**_

_**Tsukiko: What was that about?**_

_**Spectra: *pulled out a thing of different colored rose earrings* Here. For you.**_

_**Tsukiko: Wow. They're beautiful. *puts in the black ones***_

_**Spectra: Now, you're even more beautiful. *kisses her***_

_**Tsukiko: ^^ *kisses back***_

_***END FLASBACK***_

_**Tsukiko: *touches her right ear* *wearing the red rose earrings* *crying* Stupid man.**_

_***2 MONTHS LATER***_

_**Tsukiko: *sleeping in her room due to fatigue caused by her pregnancy***_

_***WITH DAN AND THE BRAWLERS***_

_**Dan: So, this is where we've been hiding out and planning our strategies. This is Marucho's house.**_

_**Boy: It's so big.**_

_**Marucho: ^^ If I've had $10 for every time I heard that, I'd be a lot richer.**_

_**All: *laugh***_

_**Boy: So, where's Tsukiko?**_

_**Julie: She's upstairs sleeping. Being 3 months pregnant isn't easy on the poor thing.**_

_**Boy: *smiles***_

_**Marucho: I'll show you to her room. *takes him to Tsukiko's room and opens the door* There you go.**_

_**Boy: Thanks. *walks in and closes the door behind him* *sits on the bed next to Tsukiko* It's good to see you again. *moves a piece of hair from her face***_

_**Tsukiko: *slowly wakes up but doesn't open her eyes* Baron, I told you, I'm not in the mood to flirt. It's like I told Ace. There's a hole where my heart should be because my heart belongs to Spectra.**_

_**Boy: I'm not Baron, but the next time I see him, he's going to wish he wasn't either!**_

_**Tsukiko: *eyes shoot open* *sits up quickly* S-Spectra?**_

_**Spectra: *smiles softly* I missed you, Tsukiko.**_

_**Tsukiko: *looks at him coldly* What are you doing here?**_

_**Spectra: I joined the Brawlers.**_

_**Tsukiko: *looks away* Ha! Like I believe that! You leave me behind then join up with Dan, your enemy, two months later! Ha!**_

_**Spectra: *lifts her chin so she's looking him in the eyes* Tsukiko, I left you behind two months ago because I was on a path of darkness that would lead me to losing you. Thanks to Dan, I'm off that path. I want to create a new path, a new life, and I want to create it with you.**_

_**Tsukiko: *eyes water* Spectra...**_

_**Spectra: *kisses her***_

_**Tsukiko: *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back***_

_**Spectra: *breaks kiss and touches his forehead to her's* There's something I want to ask you, Tsukiko.**_

_**Tsukiko: What is it?**_

_**He pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger.**_

_**Spectra: Will you marry me?**_

_**Tsukiko: *starts crying* *hugs him so hard they fall off the bed and she's laying on top of him* Yes! Yes, I will!**_

_**Spectra: *chuckles* *hugs her back* I love you.**_

_**Tsukiko: I love you too.**_

_**Spectra: Come downstairs. I want you to officially meet someone.**_

_**Tsukiko: Okay.**_

_**They went downstairs.**_

_**Spectra: Tsukiko, this is my sister, Mira Clay. Mira, this is my lovely fiance, Tsukiko McLean.**_

_**Mira: ^^ Nice to officially meet you.**_

_**Tsukiko: Likewise. ^^**_

_**Marucho: It's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it, Tsukiko?**_

_**Tsukiko: Oh, yeah. I almost forgot.**_

_**Spectra: *hugs her from behind* We'll have to make a party that will be so spectacular, your breath will leave your body and I'll have to give you mouth-to-mouth.**_

_**Tsukiko: -^.^- You're so weird!**_

_**Mina, Mariko & Maria: ^^**_

_**Spectra: I just want you to have a good birthday.**_

_**Tsukiko: All I need for that is you.**_

_**Girls: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.**_

_**Tsukiko & Spectra: ^^ *laugh***_

_***NEXT DAY***_

_**Tsukiko, Spectra, Mina, Dan, Maria and Shun all went on a triple date while the other's stayed at Marucho's to get ready for Tsukiko's party. They stopped at a cafe to get something to eat.**_

_**Tsukiko: Maria, why didn't you call me?**_

_**Maria: Well, knowing your current situation, you were probably fucking your boyfriend here.**_

_**Tsukiko: XP Why does that matter? You're freaking pregnant and you're having twins!**_

_**Dan: Well, you knew it was bound to happen, Tsukiko. Shun and Maria have been dating for quite a long time.**_

_**Maria: Since before we started playing Bakugan.**_

_**Shun: I can't believe she's still with me after I pretty much went into isolation and became a total jerk.**_

_**Maria: Nothing gets in the way of true love, Shun. I know the whole reason is because your mother was in the hospital.**_

_**Shun: Yeah. By the way, Tsukiko, thanks for the money donation to pay her medical bills.**_

_**Tsukiko: No prob. I'm glad she's okay now.**_

_**Shun: So am I.**_

_**Dan: Yeah. Shun's mom and my mom were always pulling us apart when we started fighting but we're still buds.**_

_**Mina & Maria: ^^**_

_**Tsukiko: *giggle***_

_**Mina: So, do you guys think Mariko is ever going to find a boyfriend?**_

_**Maria: Is Kasumi?**_

_**Mina: True.**_

_**Kasumi: *walks up* I heard that.**_

_**Tsukiko: ^^ They're just teasing. Spectra, this is my cousin, Kasumi. Kasumi, this is Spectra Phantom, my fiance.**_

_**Kasumi: Nice to meet you. I'm Mina's sister.**_

_**Spectra: It's nice to meet you too. My real name is Keith Clay. Tsukiko just prefers Spectra.**_

_**Tsukiko: It sounds more mysterious.**_

_**Kasumi: That's Tsukiko for you. Always into the mysterious type.**_

_**Tsukiko: XP**_

_**All: *laugh***_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
